


Someone to love

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jihoon wanted was someone to love, someone to make him feel safe, someone who could love him. All he wanted was someone who could make him feel like he mattered. Unbeknownst to him, he already has him, he just doesn’t know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to love

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write a few more short jicheol fics before I release my major one. I know that some of my themes tend to get annoying, but I'll try to spice things up. Anyway, enjoy.

Jihoon thought he was the one. He thought he had finally found someone who could make him like he actually mattered. The faults on him though, he should have known Isaac was a good for nothing asshole. He should have seen past that bullshit exterior, but he didn’t and because of that, he sits here his room, with broken heart. The funny thing is, Jihoon was warned about going out with that jerk, but he was desperately in need of someone who could love and accept him. He thought that when he met Isaac, he had finally found someone to love, so when he walked in on him kissing another girl, he was completely shattered. So now he sits in his room with tears in his eyes. Truth is, if he’s honest about all of this, he never really loved Isaac. The only reason he went out with the guy was because he craved the need to share a special connection with someone, not that he actually had anything with Isaac, he just wanted to pretend that he did. While he doesn’t show it, Jihoon is a sucker for love. He’s always wanted to be in those kinds of relationships where he feels like he could gush his feelings to his loved one, where he could feel safe in their embrace, and he knows it might sound cheesy, but he’s always wanted someone to win him a stuffed bear at a carnival.  

 

Speaking of carnivals, there was one just down the street. He was planning on going with Isaac, but in spite of recent events, that was not going to happen anytime soon. It was shame really because Jihoon really wanted to go. He supposes he can still go, he just won’t have someone special to go with him, he won’t have a hand to hold when he goes into that scary roller coaster, and he most definitely won’t have that special someone to win him a stuffed bear… on second thought, he’d rather stay here because he would rather suffer in private than in public.

 

Jihoon is just about to head to bed and start another round of tears when he hears a knock on the door, so he lifts himself from his place near the window and reaches the door. He tries to wipe his tears away before he opens it.

 

Once he gets to the door, he opens it to reveal his best friend, Seungcheol, who is sporting a pretty nasty bruised lip.

 

“Seungcheol, what happened?” says Jihoon as he takes Seungcheol into the bathroom. Seungcheol ignores his question as he slumps on the toilet seat.

 

“I um I heard what happened,” says Seungcheol and Jihoon takes out some antibacterial wipes.

 

“What?” asks Jihoon.

                                               

“I know what Isaac did to you with that girl,” says Seungcheol as he tries not to wince when Jihoon treats the small cuts on his lips.

 

“How did you know?” asks Jihoon, but he fears that he already knows the answer to that question.

 

“Well, everyone at school knows already,” replies Seungcheol as he visibly clenches his hands.

 

Jihoon takes a defeated sigh. “Oh, well... that still doesn’t explain your face,” says Jihoon, referring to his bruised up lip and cut cheek.

 

Seungcheol stays silent for a while before he replies. “I think you know the answer to that question already.”

 

“Wha-” it takes Jihoon a couple of seconds, before the wheels in his head start working properly.

 

“You beat him up!” Jihoon says as he accidentally puts more pressure on Seungcheol’s busted lip, Seungcheol whines.

 

“Ouch,” he says as he visibly winces.

 

“Sorry, but you didn’t have to do that. Look at what you’ve done to yourself,” fusses Jihoon as he slowly wipes Seungcheol’s lip with his thumb.

 

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Jihoon adds. He feels bad that Seungcheol was placed in such a predicament because of him.

 

“Don’t apologize. You’re very important to me Jihoon. I’ll beat up anyone who dares make you cry,” says Seungcheol with a charming smile as Jihoon rolls his eyes affectionately at him.  

 

Jihoon starts to pack up his first aid kit and places it back on the medicine cabinet. He turns to look at Seungcheol, but he’s no longer sitting by the toilet seat, so Jihoon walks out into the living room where Seungcheol is standing near the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Jihoon asks. He doesn’t want to be alone, but this is Seungcheol he’s talking about. He probably has other important things to do then stay with a moping Jihoon.

 

“Don’t you mean where are _we_ going?” says Seungcheol as he walks over to Jihoon. He outstretches his hand waiting for Jihoon to take it. Jihoon looks down at Seungcheol’s hand and takes it, but not without looking absolutely confused.

 

“What do you mean _we_?”

 

“Well, yeah I’m taking you to the carnival.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Well, since now. I mean you’re obviously not going with that asshole and nor should you ever even think of it. And I know how much you love carnivals, so I want to take you,” says Seungcheol as he walks out the apartment with Jihoon’s hand intertwined with his own.

 

“Plus,” starts Seungcheol as he keeps on looking forward.

 

“I want to win you a stuffed animal.” And that’s when Jihoon realizes that maybe he already found that special someone after all.

 


End file.
